Vendetta
by AddictionStudio
Summary: Bella y Alice eran nuevas, si. Acababan de llegar a aquél pueblo y solo se quedarían tres meses. Pero con esa simple llegada, todo cambió... Una serie de asesinatos se desató en Forks y, sin saberlo, ellas eran las únicas que podían detenerlo.


**"Vendetta"**

**En español: Venganza de Sangre.**

_Todos y todo de _**Stephenie Meyer**. T_rama de _**AddictionStudio**.

**Summary: **

_Bella y Alice eran nuevas, si. Acababan de llegar a aquél pueblo y solo se quedarían tres meses. Pero con esa simple llegada, todo cambió... Una serie de asesinatos se desató en Forks y, sin saberlo, ellas eran las únicas que podían detenerlo._

**T** porque estoy paranoica (:

* * *

><p><strong><span>I<span>**

'Cada ser humano comete errores. El truco es cometerlos cuando nadie está mirando.'

_30 de Noviembre del 2011_

Treinta de Noviembre. Era invierno, la estación que Isabella, Bella Brandon, más odiaba. ¿Por qué? Bueno, existían tres simples razones: nieve, humedad y frío.

El clima de ese tipo nunca había sido de su agrado, y tener que experimentarlo en carne viva mientras vivía en Forks con su hermana, no iba a ser precisamente algo de que disfrutar.

¡Ah, su hermana! Su nombre era Alice. Alice Brandon, y era todo lo contrario a ella. Aunque ambas eran pálidas y de facciones finas, Alice tenía el cabello corto y negro y Bella lo tenía castaño y largo.

Incluso en la personalidad eran agua y aceite: Bella era del tipo que se quedan calladas para no meterse en problemas, que no soportan ser el centro de atención aunque sea por dos segundos. Lamentablemente, si lo era, y bastante seguido. No porque fuera una belleza descomunal y estuviera súper buena— porque bueno, ni lo era, ni lo estaba— , si no porque era capaz de caerse con su propio pie.

No voy a decir que era vagamente torpe y que no tenía sentido de la coordinación, porque aunque es la verdad, no se acerca ni un poco a la palabra que la describe: idiota.

Vale, no quiero sonar ruda, pero es la verdad. Cuando podrías tropezarte con una hormiga y tienes miedo de decirle hola hasta a la señora de la cafetería, tienen que admitir que estoy diciendo la palabra correcta.

Alice, por otro lado, odiaba quedarse callada. Tenía que hablar, decir lo que pensaba, expresarse, gritarle a alguien... lo que fuera. Si no, enloquecería. Estaba completamente segura acerca de esto último.

Y tenía un ego bastante inflado, además. No es como sí se creyera una supermodelo internacional, pero se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Además de que era muy confiada y eso le aseguraba que tendría éxito en lo que fuese que se propusiera.

De cualquier forma, ese día Bella se sentía especialmente torpe. Bueno, no exactamente, se sentía mareada. La cafetería del instituto estaba abarrotada de gente y Bella no tenía ni idea de hacia a donde dirigirse.

Sí, era nueva. Lo bueno era que pronto todo esto terminaría, porque solo tenía que soportar tres meses en ese estúpido lugar y luego se iría de vuelta a Phoenix con su madre.

Sucede que Reneé y Charlie tenían pasajes para viajes en cinco ciudades distintas en esos tres meses; y como a Bella no le gustaba ni de sobra viajar, se había quedado junto con Alice en Forks, en la casa de verano — -ironico, ¿huh?— de su familia.

A Bella le parecía completa y totalmente estúpido que le llamaran a esa pequeña casa en un lugar tan horriblemente frío su "casa de verano".

No era su culpa que su familia entera — incluso Alice— amara el frío. ¿Qué estaba mal con esta gente? ¿Tenían una bola de nieve por cerebro?

_Sí, supongo que_ sí; pensó, dirigiéndose hacia la barra de ensaladas.

Alice ya estaba formada del otro lado en la de postres, llenando su bandeja de pastelitos de chocolate y dos copas de helado de vainilla. Bella miró a su hermana con una mueca. ¿Cómo planeaba Alice meter todo eso en un estómago tan pequeño? ¡Válgame dios, es que ni siquiera si tuviera los huesos huecos podría Alice comer tal cantidad de comida y seguir teniendo un abdomen plano!

_Bueno, algo tendrá que ver en eso el yoga,_ se dijo Bella,_ Alice siempre ha sido muy deportista._

Y entre esto y aquello, y que si quería sandía o melón y terminaba escogiendo la manzana, chocó contra un gran poste.

Que les dije, muy idiota.

Bueno, sorprendentemente aunque enserio lucía — o mas bien, tenía el tacto— como un poste, era un chico. Un chico descomunalmente musculoso que sostuvo su manzana a tiempo antes de que esta cayera al suelo, y de paso la sostuvo de la cintura antes de que ella misma se diera un buen golpe contra el mármol pulido.

El chico le sonrío, dejando una mejor vista a Bella de su rostro: el cabello despeinado formaba alocados rizos al rededor de su cara, su tono de piel medio bronceado hacía resaltar de manera notable sus ojos color avellana. Tenía una masa muscular inhumana, como si pasara cada segundo del día en el gimnasio — lo que, en cierto modo, le recordó a Alice— y se cuidara a la perfección.

— Emmett, a tus ordenes —le hizo saber con aquella gran sonrisa infantil, cuando Bella aún lo miraba en un estado de shock. Vamos a ver, ¿Un tipo que parecía Clark Kent la acababa de salvar de hacer el ridículo en su primer día de clases?

Bueno, eso era bastante gentil de su parte, sin duda.

Una chica se colocó justo al lado de Emmett, también tenía el cabello rizado, pero en una cascada de caireles que iba desde las raíces hasta su cuello en forma lacia, y lo demás eran unos perfectamente formados bucles.

— Realmente no está a tus ordenes. Creo que se enojaría si le das alguna. — miró a Emmett con reproche, haciendo una pequeña mueca y negando levemente con la cabeza. Cuando la chica sonrió, Bella pudo ver el parecido con Emmett.

Hermanos, sin duda alguna. La única diferencia era que ella tenía los ojos gris oscuro.

— Mi nombre es Maggie — anunció, tomando energéticamente la mano de Bella y sacudiéndola.

— No le hagas caso. Nació en Irlanda, esta loca — Emmett rodó los ojos y le entregó la manzana a Bella, que la tomó vacilante.

Enseguida intentó normalizar su grado de estupidéz.

— Bueno, yo soy Isabella, pero me pueden decir sólo-

— Bella — finalizó Alice, que se las había arreglado para cruzar la cafetería y llegar hasta nosotros con una bandeja llena de comida dulce y empalagosa—. Le molesta que le digan Isabella. Aunque si le das un golpecito en el brazo, puede que no te haga daño. No aseguro nada, de todas formas —Alice tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrazó a Emmett y Maggie con sus pequeños brazos— . ¡Yo soy Alice! Y ya lo sé, Maggie y Emmett — sonrió de manera deslumbrante, dejando entrever una hilera de blancos dientes.

— Nació en Mississippi, tampoco le hagan mucho caso — Bella rodó los ojos, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su hermana.

Emmett y Maggie rieron sonoramente, pero sus risas se acallaron por la mirada fulminante que Alice les dedicó. Emmett carraspeó.

— Bueno, señoritas. Podríamos sentarnos a charlar cómodamente y comer; o seguir atascando la fila de la barra de ensaladas, como gusten — se encogió de hombros.

La verdad era que la gente había empezado a saltárselos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no avanzaban.

— ¡Oh, a mí me encanta atascar las filas! — Alice sonrió y Bella entornó los ojos hacia ella, dándole un empujoncito para que saliera de la fila. Maggie rió por lo bajo, intentando disimularlo.

— Lo dice enserio — Bella suspiró— . Vamos — Maggie y Emmett intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Alice sin duda era mas rara de lo que habían pensado.

_Pero me agrada_, pensó Maggie, y _tiene mas o menos mi edad._

_— _Hey, Maggie, ¿Por qué no me ayudas con estos pastelitos? — Alice se sentó rápidamente en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban en la cafetería, y la que sin duda era la más decente de éstas, justo antes de que un grupo de chicas pasara y miraran decepcionadas la mesa.

— ¡Seguro! — contestó Maggie, echando un vistazo a las chicas.

Bella supuso que las chicas debían de haber visto aquella mesa, y que Alice las había visto y corrido directo hasta esa mesa.

Alice palmeó el asiento a su lado en el respaldo, no queriendo tocar la parte donde la gente se sentaba, como para que Maggie se sentara.

Los otros tres — Bella, Emmett y Maggie— se sentaron justo unos instantes después de que las chicas se fueran.

Alice se metió la mitad de un pastelito de tirón a la boca, y lo mismo hizo Maggie.

Bella alargó una mano para tomar su manzana, pero Emmett hizo lo mismo. El puro tacto hizo que Bella se ruborizara al instante.

Algo bueno era que Maggie y Alice no se habían dado cuenta. Estaban muy ocupadas atragantándose de pastelitos de chocolate.

La reacción de Emmett fue contraria a lo que Bella se habría imaginado como algo _normal_.

Ella estaba como un tomate, mientras el chico que estaba en frente de ella, sonreía.

* * *

><p><em>Un campo. Un campo vacío para ser exactos. Tierra que estaba siendo arada, y un hombre que se divisaba al final, cavando.<em>

_¿Estaba cavando? _

_No, no... Si, esperen. Sí estaba cavando. Parecía un agujero profundo._

_El hombre estaba sudoroso, pero el leve reflejo de el cabello medio largo, despeinado y rubio, llego hasta el campo de visión de Alice. _

_Dio unos cuántos pasos más. ¡No le haría daño! Solo estaba haciendo algo de jardinería, seguro que si. _

_Alice dio un paso, y otro, y otro... pero se detuvo cuando el chico se incorporó y se dirigió hasta un montón de arbustos._

_Lo que sacó de ahí dejó a Alice paralizada. _

_Un cuerpo. Un cuerpo de una chica muerta. Lo aventó al agujero. _

_Y lo empezó a llenar de tierra, y más tierra, y más tierra._

_Alice retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se tropezó con una hierba larga. _

_El sonido que el golpe sordo al caer sobre la tierra provocó, hizo que el chico se volteara a verla._

_Aún bajo la luna, sus ojos azules se reflejaban, peligrosos. Y de pronto se tornaron rojos como la sangre._

_— ¡Jasper, necesito que me sigas ayudando, luego te encargas de aquella! — le gritó otro chico que había aparecido de la nada junto con una rubia despampanante._

_Alice pudo percibir su pulso acelerándose, como le martilleaba los oídos. Y miró, de reojo, el cuerpo de la chica. _

_Y la reconoció. Sabía perfectamente quien era._

— ¡ALICE! — Bella la sacudía con tal fuerza que Alice por fin despertó.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó, a penas dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando... y sudando.

— Alice, lo siento. Me encantaría quedarme hablando contigo sobre tu sueño premonitorio que se que acabas de tener. Pero Emmett ha llamado — suspiró.

La mente de Alice empezó a trabajar a toda prisa. ¿De qué había sido su sueño? Tres chicos... no podía recordar sus nombres ni sus apariencias, aunque estaba seguro que los había escuchado y los había visto. Pero si recordaba a la chica, recordaba quien era, recordaba que la estaban enterrando.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó, intentando despegarse del susto y sentándose bien en su cama.

— Maggie ha desaparecido. No regresó a casa después del instituto. Emmett se quedo a práctica de... bueno, no se. Cuando regresó, sus padres se estaban volviendo locos. ¡Ha desaparecido, Alice! Y no sabemos dónde está. Tenemos que ayudar a Emmett — .

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración empezó a agitarse. Lloraba de nuevo

— ¡¿Alice? ¡¿Qué pasa?

Alice tuvo que obligarse a tomar aire de donde fuera y fuerzas de... bueno, de donde se habían escondido.

— Yo sé —declaró, y alzó la vista hacia su hermana, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido— . Se donde está Maggie, Bella. ¡De eso ha sido mi sueño!_ Sé donde está_. Y también se que no les va a gustar.

* * *

><p><em>So... esta es la historia: tengo planeados tres fics de mas o menos 20 o 15 capitulos cada uno (:<em>

_1.- Vendetta (Vendetta I)_

_2.- Flawless (Vendetta II)_

_3.- Siren (Vendetta III)_

_Hasta la próxima :D_

_Espero que les guste, de cualquier forma :3_

_-Bree (:_


End file.
